The City That Never Sleeps
by amykinz13
Summary: Caroline agrees to go on a date with Klaus to New York City. He plans to show her all the beauty the city has to offer.


**A/N: I really hope you guys enjoy this Klaroline fluff fic! I was smiling a lot when I was writing it.**

Caroline was waiting for Klaus to pick her up for their big New York City date. While she waited, she looked at herself in the mirror for the 100th time. She was wearing a little black dress, black high-heeled boots, and a red leather jacket. She had her hair down in curls as usual. She was going for a hip but classy look, and she was pretty sure she had gotten it right. She was doing a last minute make-up check when she heard the doorbell ring.

"You look absolutely stunning," Klaus said when she opened the door.

"You don't look too shabby yourself," Caroline replied.

Klaus was wearing a gray v-neck shirt, black leather jacket, black pants, and black shoes. His face was a little scruffy, just the way Caroline liked it.

Caroline asked, "So, where are you taking me tonight?"

"Now, what would be the fun in that if I told you? The surprise is half the fun," Klaus replied.

"Oh, come on. Can't you give me a little hint?" she asked.

"Well, let's just say the first thing we'll see is _wickedly_ fun," he said with a wink.

Caroline began to squeal in excitement. "You're taking me to see Wicked?" she asked.

"Yep. Got prime seats, too," Klaus replied.

"Let's get going then," she said. She grabbed Klaus' hand, and dragged him to his car.

Klaus commented, "Someone's awfully excited."

"Are you kidding me? I've wanted to see Wicked for years now. Ever since my dad bought me the soundtrack. The songs are so good. I can't wait to finally see it," she said.

Klaus drove the two of them to the airport where his private jet was waiting. It was one of the many perks of Klaus being rich. They arrived in New York City in no time. He rented a limo to take them to the theatre. Caroline had the car window down, and was taking hundreds of pictures on her cell phone as they drove down the streets. She didn't care if she looked liked a crazy tourist. Klaus smiled at her enthusiasm.

They arrived at the theatre, and took their seats. Caroline was literally bouncing in her seat as the musical started. Every once and awhile Klaus would look over at Caroline, and see her mouthing the words to the song. He thought she looked absolutely adorable. When the musical ended, they both stood up to give the actors a standing ovation.

Caroline turned to Klaus and said, "Thank you so much for bringing me here! That was so good! Better than I could have imagined!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. What was your favorite part?" Klaus asked.

Caroline answered, "When Elphaba and Glinda made up and sang _For Good_ together. I just love how they can be totally different from each other, but still be friends."

"Yes, I know what you mean," Klaus said staring into her eyes. He continued, "Well, we better be off if we want to make it to The Metropolitan Museum of Art before it closes."

Caroline looked shocked. She said, "You mean we're doing more?"

"Much more," Klaus said smiling.

When they arrived at the museum, Klaus directed Caroline to the Impressionism Gallery because that was where his favorite paintings were. They looked at several landscapes, still lifes, and portraits. Klaus pointed out his favorite painting. It was called, _Oat and Poppy Field_ by Claude Monet.

"And why is that painting your favorite?" Caroline asked.

He answered, "Because you see an open field extending toward the horizon. It reminds me of how things used to be when I was still human. Open land as far as you could see. I also like the many layers of colors Monet used in the painting. A quick glance at it, and you would only see the yellow in the field. But if you were to really look and study it, you would also notice the layers of reds, purples, pinks, and greens."

Klaus looked over at Caroline, and noticed her staring at him. "Why are you giving me that look?" he asked.

"I feel like I'm seeing the real you. Not the big, bad Klaus you want others to think you are. Or the perfect prince charming you thought I wanted. I'm seeing the passionate artist who looks beyond the surface. A man who misses being human and vulnerable," she said.

They stared at each other for a minute before Klaus cleared his throat. "Please, tell me which one is your favorite?" he asked.

Caroline pointed to Claude Monet's _Bouquet of Sunflowers. _"I've always liked sunflowers. They seem so bright and cheerful," she said.

"That makes perfect sense. Someone as good and optimistic as you should like sunflowers," he said.

Caroline smiled and blushed at his comment.

Klaus asked, "Do you want to choose the next stop before we eat?"

"Before we eat? Isn't it past midnight already?" she asked.

"Caroline, New York is called the city that never sleeps for a reason. I know a place that is open all night long," he answered.

"Oh, well, in that case, I want to go to Central Park," she said.

So, the two of them went walking through Central Park. Caroline wished they had gone there during the day, but it was still pleasant. It felt like they were the only ones there. It was so quiet and tranquil. The moon was shining brightly illuminating the thin layer of frost on all the trees, shrubs, and bushes. It looked like the park was shimmering.

Caroline said, "This park is even prettier than the movies make it seem. I have to take more pictures."

So, Caroline proceeded to take more pictures on her cell phone. She took pictures of the different bridges, and all the beautiful scenery. She even took some pictures of her and Klaus.

"I insist upon having one of those pictures of us together so I can remember this beautiful night," Klaus said.

"Aren't you sentimental? I'll send one to you now," Caroline said smiling.

They then left the park, and went to Klaus' favorite restaurant. Caroline thought it looked very expensive with all the fancy tables, chairs, and candles. Klaus ordered a big, red, juicy steak. She ordered the same thing.

Klaus commented, "I'm quite surprised by your appetite."

She replied back, "Well, if I was on a normal date with a human, I'd probably just order a salad. But you know what I am. I don't have to pretend with you."

"I never want you to pretend with me. I want you to always be honest. That's one of the many things I like about you," said Klaus.

"Just remember you said that. I'm sure one of these days I'm going to say or do something that you won't approve of," she said.

Klaus was going to respond back, but their food had arrived. He decided he would just let that go… for now. They ate in silence for while, each of them enjoying their steaks.

"So, you never did tell me what your dreams and aspirations were," Klaus said.

"Do you really want to know?" asked Caroline.

"Of course I do. I want to get to know you better," he answered.

"Well, I know most people in Mystic Falls probably think I want to be just a trophy wife or something. But I think it would be kind of fun to be a party/wedding planner," she said.

Klaus replied, "I can see you doing that. From what I hear, you're great at organizing school activities and volunteer projects."

"Wow. You really did your research on me," Caroline said.

"Like I said before, I want to get to know you better," he replied.

"What about you? What are your dreams and aspirations? Or have you already accomplished all of your goals?" asked Caroline.

"No, not all of my goals. I've always wanted to be an architect. I would love to create grand buildings and cities. I dabbled a little bit when I designed my new house, but I want to do more," Klaus answered.

"There really is more to you than meets the eye," Caroline said.

Klaus smiled and looked down at his watch. "I'm afraid the metaphorical clock has struck midnight, and it's time to take Cinderella home," he said.

On the plane ride home, Caroline put her head on his shoulder, and they clasped hands. Both were quiet and reflective. They arrived at Caroline's house just in time for sunrise. They watched it together on her porch.

"Thank you for the wonderful time in New York City," Caroline said.

"It was my pleasure," Klaus replied.

They looked longingly into each other's eyes, leaned in, and kissed. Caroline felt like her entire body was on fire. Neither of them wanted to end the kiss, but Sheriff Forbes opened the front door and cleared her throat. They reluctantly broke apart.

"Well, I better be going. Thank you for the memorable night, Caroline," Klaus said.

"You too," Caroline replied.

She watched him drive away, and then followed her mother into the house for what would most likely be a very awkward conversation.

THE END

**Reviews=Love :)**


End file.
